Lucky Number Seven
by PrincessGarnet17
Summary: What would happen if the one you loved was the enemy? A Triela X Pinocchio story.
1. Mission

_December_

"Triela," I tuned around. Hillshire was walking rather quickly towards the table where Henrietta, Rico, Claes and I were eating lunch.

"Triela," Hillshire said. "Let's go. We have work," I immediately shoved the chair back and grabbed my coat that was draped across the back of it. I left my tray, still filled with food, on the table. God knows how hungry the other girls were. They would definitely want that.

"Where to?" I asked, trying to keep a lid on my excitement. Cyborgs had pride too.

"Some house over on the east side," he said. "Got a tip that there were PRF agents based there," My adrenaline pumped. I couldn't wait to get my hands on those FRF bastards.


	2. Catherine

We pulled up to the house in the car that was disguised as a dry cleaning van. I tightened my hands around my pistol and checked for the millionth time that it was loaded. Hillshire met my eyes and nodded. It was all go.

I hid my pistol under my long coat. We got out of the van proceeded to the front door like people with ordinary business there. My muscles tensed. One, two-

Three! Hillshire kicked open the door. We flew down the long hallway. There was a big room in back so they were probably-

The sound of gunshots echoed through the hall but they didn't belong to me or Hillshire. Damn PRF bastards. Must've known we were coming. We flattened ourselves against the wall and inched towards the big room in the back. As we neared the door, my heart beat faster and faster. Soon, it was in the sync with the gunshots. After what seemed to be an eternity, we reached the open door.

We slipped inside and started firing. I quickly took in our surroundings. There was a tall, strong-looking man, a petite but equally strong-looking woman and a boy. He looked strangely familiar. He looked to be maybe two or three years older than me. He was tall and lean with white-blond hair, pale skin and dark brown eye the color of chocolate. His-

Wait. Focus, Triela, focus! Hillshire needs you. I glanced over at him. He seemed to be holding his own since only the man and woman were shooting but the boy was drawing a knife. I ran at him so I could disarm him. He looked strong but I'm a cyborg. He could never beat me.

A look of shock crossed his face. "Catherine?" his voice was actually quite in- focus, Triela. "Catherine, is that you?" I stopped, which I wasn't supposed to do but…

"Catherine? Who the hell is Catherine?" I asked. His face sorta lit up a little.

"Catherine. It is you. Catherine," he breathed.

This was getting sorta annoying. "Who the hell is-"

"Pinocchio!" the man yelled. He turned. Now was my chance. I took my knife (I'm not too good close range with guns) and charged him. He had no idea-

He sidestepped me, leaving me completely open. Dammit. Hillshire will be so disappointed if I get hurt. But instead of stabbing me, he grabbed my neck. Oh, shit, he's gonna strangle-

Suddenly, I felt very sleepy. He must have hit a pressure point. I fell to my knees. I don't believe in a God but I found myself praying he didn't hit a lethal spot. I felt an arm catch my head and lower it to the floor. Then, I blacked out.


	3. This is Now

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _A heart monitor made a monotonous sound that echoed off the tiled walls. I squinted at the bright florescent lights above me. Shit, I must've got hurt. Where was Hillshire? _Beep, beep, beep. _The heart monitor sped up. Where was he? Was he okay? Suddenly, a head blocked the bright light.

Hillshire. I sighed, relieved, then immediately shut up. As I said before, cyborgs had their pride too. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _The heart monitor slowed to a normal pace again.

"Triela, is everything okay? Are you awake?" Hillshire asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya don't need to wave your hand like that," I said, trying to sit up, though it didn't really help. I looked down at my body for injuries but strangely, found none. I checked the other sides of my arms and legs, just to be sure. I had been changed out of my normal clothes and was wearing just a hospital gown.

"So, what happened?" I asked, blushing slightly. I hated asking that. It made me feel stupid, being down and out for the count during a mission. Like I was weak.

"They got away," Hillshire said. "But not without difficulty," he added, as if that would make me feel better. I looked down at Hillshire's arm. It was all bandaged.

"Your arm…!" I breathed.

"Oh, they just nicked me. It doesn't hurt," he said. I gritted my teeth.

I am such an idiot. I just ran in there and was down within one minute. That boy wasn't even heavily armed.

That boy. What'd he call me again? Catherine, right. Huh. I wonder what's up with that. He probably just mistook me for someone or something. Or maybe he knew something about my pas-

No. That was then. I don't care. This is my life now. I glanced over at Hillshire. And it was good. Right?


	4. Letters to Catherine

"And so then I blacked out! It's so embarrassing!" I moaned while hugging Brownie, one of my teddy bears.

Claes shook her head. "That's too bad," She was lying on the top bunk, reading a book.

"And that's not even the worst of it!" I went on, not even sure if she was completely listening. "Hillshire got nicked by a bullet! It's all my fault," I had been discharged earlier today. I wasn't hurt but the doctors weren't sure why I had passed out and I sure as hell wouldn't tell them about that guy and my pressure points.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Triela. It's not your fault. He just got nicked, that's all. He'll be fine," Claes sighed, closing her book. "I'm going to stop by the cafeteria to see if there's leftover pudding from lunch," she said, jumping down. "You want to come?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass," I said. I did want pudding but was too lazy to get any.

"Okay, suit yourself," Claes said. She stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. I sighed.

It was sorta lonely, being all alone. I flopped down onto my bed, hugging Brownie to my chest. I rolled over onto my side. There was a folded piece of paper lying there and I picked it up. I began to analyze it, like we had been taught to do before opening suspicious packages. It's not like it was suspicious but, you know, you can't even be too careful.

I seemed to have been ripped from an eight by eleven spiral notebook. There was nothing on the outside and no seal or tape or whatever holding it shut. It looked safe enough to open. I slowly slid my finger between the two edges. Feeling nothing, I carefully unfolded the paper.

The handwriting seemed to belong to an educated male. It looked as if every letter was penned carefully and precisely.

_Catherine,_

_Please meet me by the fountain near the museum at 5:00. I'll be waiting._

_ Pinocchio_

My mouth was so wide open you could fit an assault rifle in it. This was the boy from the mission. The one who pinched that pressure point on my neck. The one that made me black out. I gritted my teeth. The one that kept me from protecting Hillshire. Now he was asking me to meet him? I shouldn't waste my time on this. I crumpled the note.

I glanced at the clock. If I ran, I could make it. I grabbed my coat and pistol, slid on my shoes and ran out the door.


	5. The Amstel River, Soccer and New Year's

My feet slapped the pavement as I neared the fountain. My breaths made little puffs in the winter air. I could see the boy- wait, Pinnchio was his name- sitting on the edge of the fountain. He stood up as I reached him.

"Cather-"

"Who is Catherine?" I demanded. I would've pulled out my gun to give him a good reason to tell me but there were too many people around. His face fell.

"You don't remember me? Pinocchio?"

"As I said before," I stepped closer, trying to be threatening. "Who is Catherine?"

"What did these people do to you?" he breathed. This was starting to piss me off.

"If you don't tell me what the hell's going on, I'll blow your head off," I threatened, opening my jacket so he could see the pistol.

"If you couldn't before, what makes you think you can now?" he said, a slight smirk on his face. I huffed in annoyance. His smile faded.

"But, you really don't remember me? Pinocchio? Amsterdam?" he asked. I huffed again.

"As I told you before, I-"

Memories flooded my mind. Midnight walks along the Amstel River, having tea and cupcakes at the local café, watching soccer games in the Amsterdam Arena, stargazing in the dead of winter-

Kissing at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve.

"What-How-Why, did you-" I sputtered.

"What? Did something come back to you, Catherine?" Pinocchio asked hopefully.

"Okay, first off, my name's not Catherine. It's Triela," I snapped, then blushed. "Second…how do you know me?"

He frowned. "So you don't remember me…"

His sad expression sorta made me feel bad for upsetting him. "No! No, it's not that. It's, um…" I trailed off. "It's kinda complicated,"

"I'm sure I can keep up," he said, his smiling returning once more.


	6. Storytime

"So they basically took all your memories away?" he asked. We were sitting on the edge of the fountain. I suggested the spot so that if things started getting dicey, I could push him in.

"Mmm, yeah, basically," I said. It might not have been the best idea to tell him all of this but, whatever. I mean, Pinocchio seemed pretty trustworthy. And my curiosity got the better of me.

"I'm not really liking the sound of this agency," he said, frowning.

I shrugged. "They're actually not that bad. I mean, they saved my life. That was pretty nice of them,"

"But still, making you do their dirty work for them…" he said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. After all, I am a cyborg," It was time to turn the tables. "Okay, now it's my turn. Who are you? What are these weird memories? How am I-"

"Woah, woah, slow down," he said, holding up his hands. "I'll tell you the whole story," I folded my arms over my chest, satisfied. Finally, some answers!

"Okay, go ahead," I said. He leaned back a little and began to tell the story.

"A few years ago," he started. "You were living in Amsterdam with your grandmother and my uncle, a couple PRF guys and myself were hiding up in Amsterdam. I think, it was my uncle that met your grandmother somewhere. Of course, she didn't know what we were up to. She was so kind and cared for us while we were there. When your grandmother found out about us, my uncle killed her," he looked like he had swallowed something bitter. "Anyway, so we met there and we sorta hit it off. You-I…I really loved you!," he blushed. "And I was pretty sure you loved me too. But then some idiots thought it would be funny if they filmed a snuff movie using you. I was sure you were gone and I just…just fell apart. I was sure you were dead but…" he trailed off.

That explains a lot. "So," I began. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean…" I blushed. "I was your girlfriend and all back in Amsterdam,"

"Oh, yeah…" he was really blushing. "Well, um…" He took a deep breath. "I think I still love you!" His cheeks were practically flaming now. "And, Cath-Triela, I think I want to give it another shot. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Okay, um, this is awkward. Well, if I say no, then he would probably fall into some black hole of despair and I would be even more embarrassed than I am now (if that's even possible). On the other hand, he was pretty good-looking. And I-well, my former self anyway-had loved him. And he was nice and all that. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend," I smiled. And it wasn't fake. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Strangely enough, I actually felt happy. Maybe that was the Catherine part of me. Or maybe my Triela part was warming to him. We stayed like that for a while, my head on his chest and his head tucked into my shoulder. I didn't even care that people were staring. The church bells rang six times.

Wait, six times?! Crap, it's six o'clock! I pushed myself away from him. "Pinocchio, what time is it?" I asked, just to be sure. He glanced at his watch.

"Six," he answered.

"Shit, I'm already supposed to be back. I'll see you later!" I reached up and pecked him on the lips. That's what girlfriends do, right? His lips were soft but cold from the winter air. His mouth formed a perfect "o" as I ran off.

"Triela!" he called. I turned around and saw him grinning. "You shouldn't curse like that. It doesn't really suit you!"

I smiled as I turned and ran off into the night.


	7. May I Never Wake Up

I panted as I shut the door behind me and looked around. Good. Claes wasn't here. I could just say I had been in Henrietta and Rico's room or something like that if she asked later. I sighed as I put my coat and boots away. The whole thing had felt like a dream. A really good one too.

"So, you're back," a voice said. I probably set a record with how high I jumped. Claes' head appeared from the top bunk. Damn, forgot to look up there.

"So where were you?" she asked. I couldn't tell her that I went to Henrietta and Rico's room. Who walks around inside with a coat and boots on? Think, Triela, think damnit!

"Uh-What's it to ya?!" I asked trying to look annoyed. That might buy me some time.

Claes held up her hands. "Just wondering. No need to get defensive," I blushed.

"Well, if you must know, I was..." Think, Triela! "Was looking for a present for you! For Christmas!" Good. That was good.

"Well, you could have just told me," Claes jumped down from the top bunk. She had a different book in her hand than earlier today. Bookworm.

"I'm going down to dinner. You wanna come?" she asked.

"Nah, go on ahead. I'll be there in a bit,"

She shrugged. "Suit yourself," She stepped out into the hallway and shut the door.

I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. I pulled the note out of my pocket. After rereading it about five million times, I pressed it to my chest. I could still feel my heart beating fast from running back home. Or was it because of Pinocchio?

No it couldn't be…could it? I pictured his face in my mind. My heartbeat quickened. That settled it. I sighed. I guess I did love him. My Triela part too.

But he was one of the PRF bastards. I shouldn't like him. I _can't _like him. They're the enemy. I sighed. Why is this so damn difficult? Work is work and my miniscule private life is my miniscule private life! They're _separate_.

That's it. I just keep them separate. That would be hard, would it? Something on the back of the note caught my eye.

_P.S. You should lock your window._

I smiled. So that's how he got in. I don't think I'll be locking it anytime soon.

Suddenly, my whole body felt like it was made of lead. My eyelids drooped and I feel asleep.


	8. Mind Over Matter

_Bam, bam, bam! _Three hole in the shoulder of the person shaped cardboard target. Damn. I reloaded as Hillshire walked over. Damn.

"Triela, what's up? Got something on your mind, hm?" Hillshire said, looking slightly concerned.

"Sorry," I muttered. Focus, Triela. I shot again. _Bam! _Right through the heart.

"Well, I'll let you get back to practicing," he walked out, the shutting door creating an echo in the empty shooting range. I sighed and shouldered my rifle once more.


	9. Cinderella Moment

_June_

I was lying on my bed when I heard the coming storm.

"Triela! Triela!" Rico cried, barreling through the door of the room Claes and I shared. Henrietta walked in behind her. I rolled over so I could see them. Claes continued reading her book, not moving an inch.

Rico came and sat on my bed, bouncing up and down. "We have a mission!" she said excitedly.

"That's great hon…" I tried to sound enthusiastic but missions were pretty ordinary.

"We get pretty dresses!" she exclaimed with shining eyes. I looked over at Henrietta for some help understanding.

"We're going to see _Romeo and Juliet_ at the playhouse!" she said, looking almost as excited as Rico.

I sat up. This _was _sorta exciting. But there had to be a catch. "So, what's the mission part of it?" I asked.

"We're tailing some PRF people," Henrietta answered.

"Really? That's it?" I asked in disbelief. No guns? No violence? None of that?

"And no having to take care of the people!" Rico said, still bouncing up and down on my bed. This seemed almost too good to be true.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Rico leaped over and opened it. It was Priscilla.

"Thought I might find you guys here," Priscilla said, coming into the already packed room. She was carrying three, big, white boxes. She set them down on the table by the window.

"Are those the pretty dresses?!" Rico asked, leaping over to where Priscilla was standing. That child leaps way too much.

"Yup," she answered. "Now the one on the top is for-"Rico had already opened all three.

"This one's mine, right?" Rico asked, clutching a red party dress to her chest and spinning around to show everyone.

"Yeah, and the pink one is for Henrietta," Priscilla fished a pink dress with a mid-calf length skirt from amongst the sea of tissue paper and boxes. Henrietta's eyes got round as she took the dress and she bowed her head a little.

"T-thank you very much!" Her little face was flushing with happiness. Priscilla smiled at her.

"And last but certainly not least, Triela," she said, handing me a blue, satin dress. It had no sleeves and fell to the knee with a poufy skirt. There was a little pink flower in the top left corner of the top.

"It matches your eyes, Triela!" Rico exclaimed. I sighed. If only Pinocchio could see me in this.

Woah, that was a strange thought. But then again, he _is _my boyfriend. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that. I turned to Priscilla.

"Thanks, Priscilla," I said.

"No problem. Oh yeah, shoes are in the boxes and the guys will be by the front in half an hour, so be ready," Priscilla made her way through the piles of tissue paper and boxes to the door. "Have fun, girls!" she said, winking and closed the door.

"Come on! Let's go get ready in our room!" Rico shrieked, grabbing my hand. Henrietta nodded and picked up the boxes with the shoes in them. We all marched out the door.

"Have fun," a voice called. It was Claes who finally decided to look up from her book. Her voice was sad and her eyes looked jealous. I felt a twang of guilt.

"Thanks, we will," I said, shutting the door behind me.


	10. Almost Sisters

"Hurry, Triela!" Rico called, flying up the big stone steps. Henrietta, Jose, John, Hillshire and I piled out of the black town car. As soon as Hillshire shut the door, it sped off into the black night. I looked up to see the big stone building that was the playhouse.

"Rico!" John scolded. She leapt to his side, trying to suppress a smile. She looked so pretty. I had brushed her short blond hair and Henrietta put some clips in that matched her dress. I smiled.

Henrietta looked equally as pretty. Rico lent her a headband that looked cute with her bangs. Shiny patented Mary Janes covered her tiny feet.

I frowned as a piece of hair fell into my eyes. The girls had convinced me to wear it down instead of in my everyday pigtails. As a result, hair would not stop falling in my vision range. I tugged my hair behind my ears, angrily. But I did have to admit, it was sorta pretty.

"You guys got the objective, right?" John asked pushing his sunglasses further up his nose. We all nodded. I turned to Henrietta and Rico.

"Come on, let's go inside," I said. Rico put her little hand in my right hand and Henrietta in my left. We walked up the big stone steps together.


	11. Letters to Triela

"Rico, hon, stop bouncing," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She stopped bouncing but then started to wiggle in her seat. I sighed. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. It was Henrietta.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are Jose, John and Hillshire coming back?" she asked, looking down at her shoes.

"Of course, hon," I said, reaching over to smooth her hair. "They just went to put our coats away,"

"Do they know where we're sitting?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Right mezzanine. It says on their tickets," I answered.

"Oh, okay," she said, turning back to the stage. She was so adorable.

Her relationship with Jose was one all the girls at the agency envied, including me. Jose had lost his little sister in a terrorist attack so he always treated Henrietta like his little sister. Getting her presents, taking her out, the works. Hillshire and I…well, our relationship was more like colleagues than anything. I mean, he gets concerned when I'm hurt and gets me teddy bears, which was nice, but-

A passing attendant tapped me on the shoulder. "I was told to give this to you," he said, handing me a folded piece of papers.

"Oh, thanks," I said, taking it. I wonder who-

The attendant cleared his throat, holding out his hand. I fished a five out of my purse and slapped it in his hand, rolling my eyes.

"Have a good night, miss," he said, tipping his hat. He walked away and melted into the crowd. I opened the note in my lap.

_Triela,_

_ Please meet me in the front lobby._

_ Love,_

_ Pinocchio_

He was here? I picked up my head and scanned the balcony seats opposite us where the PRF people were sitting. I crumpled the note and stuffed it in my purse. I tapped Rico and Henrietta.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick, okay?" I told them. "Keep an eye on the target, okay?" They nodded. I turned and made my way to the double doors.


	12. City Lights

The front lobby was mostly empty except for a couple last minute stragglers and a group of old people. I craned my head to look for Pinocchio. Where was he? I felt someone tap my shoulder and I swiveled around to see who it was. What's with all the people tapping me tonight? First Henrietta, then that attendant, now-

Oh, it was Pinocchio. He was looking pretty handsome in a black suit and a red tie.

"Oh, I was just looking for you," I said.

"Likewise. Anyways, could we talk?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat. Talk? Like _talk_-talk? This couldn't be good.

"Sure," I said, trying to keep a steady voice. Just keep your cool, Triela. Never let them know you're scared.

"Here, let's get away from this crowd," he said, taking my hand and leading me up a narrow stairway. "Watch your step," he added.

He had nice hands. They were soft and warm, but you could tell they had seen hard work. He gripped my fingers loosely. Come to think of it, I haven't put on lotion in a while. What if he could tell I bit my nails?

He led me to a small room off the main stairway. It had a chair and a little desk covered with papers. There was a tiny window positioned so you could see the entire city. It was breathtaking.

"Isn't it pretty?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"I spent a lot of time here when I was kid," he said walking around the room slowly. "This playhouse was once an old PRF meeting place and since I wasn't allowed in the meetings, I played up here," It struck me was odd that he was talking about the PRF. The subject's usually taboo with us.

"So you were involved with them even when you were little?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "My uncle was a big person in the organization, so I was automatically part of it. But this, this fight-it's so stupid!" he angrily slammed his fist against the wall. I jumped a little. He was always so calm and gentle.

"I just wish we could get away from it all," I said. That would make "us" a lot less complicated.

"Actually," he said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Huh? What's that supposed to mean.

"Triela, I want to give you something," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. My breath caught in my throat. A ring?! But I'm too young to get married! That's not even legal! Oh God, how am I supposed to tell him that?

"My uncle's not really my uncle. He found me and raised me. They found this ring with me," he said. "And I want you to have it," He held it out to me. I found it sorta weird he's not on one knee. The ring was a plain silver band with a small, circular ruby in it. It was actually really pretty. But I shouldn't accept this.

"You want to give this to me?" I squeaked. He nodded.

"You sure?" He nodded again.

"Positive?" He smiled and took my hand. Before I could protest, he slid the ring onto me finger. I held up my hand, the ring sparkling in the light. Wow, it was pretty.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked. I had a feeling we weren't getting married in the near future which was a relief because I was _so _not ready for a commitment like that. But I sorta liked the idea of us getting married.

"It's our six-month anniversary," he said. "It's sorta sad I know this," Oh, crap. I'm the girlfriend! I'm supposed to know this sorta stuff! Gah, Triela!

"I'm really sorry, I totally forgot," I looked down at my toes. "I don't have anything for you," He tilted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Having you is enough to make anyone happy," he said. That was so cheesy. I smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. He took his hand out from under my chin and got a nervous look in his eye.

"Triela," he began. "The past six months have been some of the best of my life but…" But what?

"But I-I just want to get away from this PRF versus the agency thing." Was he breaking up with me? But he just gave me this ring! Would he let me keep it anyway because I sorta liked-

"Triela?" Pinocchio asked.

"Huh?" I said, snapping back to reality.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked, gently.

I turned red. "Uhhh…" He smiled and took a deep breath.

"I want you to come with me to Amsterdam. To get away from all this. Please, will you come with me?" his eyes were wide and pleading. I didn't even have to think twice. I took his hands and looked up into his face.

"Of course," I said, smiling. He smiled and took me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest. His suit jacket was itchy but he was warm and soft. I could hear his heart beat in time with mine. This was the only place in the world I wanted to be.


	13. Itinerary

_ July_

I hunted for the new note Pinocchio sent me. He always left me notes with details about our escape to Amsterdam while I left ones with questions in the planters outside the window. So, where'd he put it today?

Oh, found it. He tucked it into the collar of one of my teddy bears, Percy. I unfolded it. I asked where we would stay until we could find and apartment in.

_Dear Triela,_

_ I (we) have friends there who would be fine with us staying at their places for a while. They know you too but you might not remember them._

_ Love,_

_ Pinocchio_

Crap. I forgot to check if the room was empty before I opened the note. I had more than a couple incidents where Claes caught me reading them. I think she was starting to get suspicious especially after she caught me sneaking out to see Pinocchio once. After that, we decided to communicate exclusively through notes. I looked around. Whew. The room was empty. I got lucky.

I sighed. That had been a little close. If I got caught, I don't know what would happen to me. I grabbed Percy and unzipped his back. I had taken out the stuffing and stuffed him with the notes Pinocchio had sent me. Not the cuddliest teddy bear but good for hiding stuff. I stuffed this one in as well and zipped him back up.

So far I knew that we were leaving for Amsterdam next Wednesday night and would be taking the train. If we got stopped, we would be siblings traveling to our aunt's house. I wasn't supposed to bring any weapons but he wouldn't have to know about the knives and pistol in my bag. I needed a week's worth of clothes and anything else I needed but was supposed to keep it light. He said not to worry about money but I was planning on bringing my small sum of savings and swiping a couple wallets.

I walked over to the little window. The summer breeze pushed my bangs into my eyes but I didn't bother pushing them away. The ruby on my ring glittered in the sunlight. I held my hand up so that it sparkled even more in the sun. One week. It seemed so close. It had been almost a month since he asked me to come with him. I had been going back and forth about it for the entire month. When I agreed to it, it didn't seem like such a big deal at the time. But as the time of departure neared, the hugeness of this slowly dawned on me. Leaving the agency, the girls, the only home I had ever known (or remembered), Hillshire…the list went on and on.

But that didn't matter. I was going. I needed Pinocchio. He was right. All this PRF versus the agency stuff was stupid. And-and…I loved him. He loved me. As cheesy as it may sound, I was sure we were made for each other. We belonged together.

"Triela! Triela!"Rico burst through the door and my calm. "We have a mission!" she announced, her smile blinding.

"Now?"I groaned. I didn't look forward to missions as much as the other girls at the agency. Besides, I had a really good inner monologue going.

"Yeah! We're all going! Even Angelica!"she exclaimed.

"Angelica?" She wasn't really in shape to "take care" of anyone. This must be a big mission.

"Yup! Priscilla and that Russian lady too!" she answered.

"Do you know what we're doing yet?" I asked.

"We're bursting into a PRF headquarters!" Rico's excitement was almost dizzying.

"Okay, that's great," I tried to smile. "When do we have to be ready?"

"Five minutes," Rico said, walking towards the door. "We're taking a couple cars but we're all meeting in the parking lot,"

"Okay, see you in five!" My fake enthusiasm was probably evident.

"Bye-bye!" Rico skipped out the door.

_PRF, PRF._ The words pounded in my brain. I hadn't gone on any PRF missions since the one last December. I probably didn't get those assignments for a reason anymore but I was more than happy with that. The less of a chance I see Pinocchio during work, the better.

They must be going in for the kill this time. I turned and looked out the window. I didn't believe in a god but I found myself praying.

_Please. Please, let Pinocchio be safe. Please._

I grabbed my pistol and ran out of the room.


	14. Mission Accomplished

_ 5:23 PM_

The van pulled up to a big, stone mansion surrounded by tall gates. Jose turned around.

"You girls got the plan?" Jose asked. Henrietta and I nodded. Rico, Angelica, Marco, Olga and Priscilla would surround the place while Henrietta, Jose, Hillshire and I would "take care" of everyone inside.

The walkie-talkie crackled to life. "The pie is in the oven. I repeat, the pie is in the oven," a crackly version of Priscilla's voice said. It may sound silly, but we speak in code so that if the signal is intercepted, the interceptor wouldn't understand.

"Got it," Hillshire said, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. He began the countdown. "Three…two…"

We all slammed the car doors open and jumped out. We then proceeded to our assigned entry points: John and Rico in the front, Jose and Henrietta in the back and Hillshire and I on the sides. Each of us had an assigned area that we had to check thoroughly. Hillshire ran for the west and I for the east. My heart pounded as I raced through a little garden, complete with one of those big glass balls and a miniature pond. The sun was beginning to dip beneath the trees and if I had to guess, I would say it was about 5:30. We were aiming to be out of here at 6:00, so we really had to hustle.

I slowed to a stop at the side door and pulled on the handle. Damn, it was locked. I reached up to the top of my head. Double damn. I didn't put in bobby pins which could be used to pick this goddamn lock. The door looked too heavy to break down and the hinges were pretty sturdy. Triple damn. There had to be another way in.

I turned and saw a window. Not preferable but good enough. There was a nice, big rock on the ground next to the window. Wow, it's as if they were helping me. I picked up the rock and threw it as hard as I could, turning my face away. Sure enough, I heard the sound of shattering glass, followed by a _thunk_. I surveyed my work. Not bad but it would still be a tight fit. I pulled out my pistol and started towards the window. A portly man's eyes widened as he saw what he was up against. I was pretty used to that.

_Bam. Thunk. _His body hit the floor before he could even pull his gun out. I listened for others. After a second or two, I decided it was safe enough. Either they were in extreme shock or there was no one there. I was hoping the latter. I went in arms first, shimmying through the jagged hole. Part of the glass scratched my face and I started bleeding. Shit.

Finally, I got my entire body through. I stood; ready to shoot just in case there was someone around. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized there was no one there. Then, I noticed I was standing in a puddle of the fat man's blood. Ew. I tried to ignore the grotesque way the man's limbs were positioned as I wiped my boots on the brown carpeting. I then took off down the hall.

* * *

_5:31 PM_

_ Bam. Bam. _Two men crumpled to the floor. They were the fifth and sixth people I got today. There was still one more room left to check in my area. I opened the big double doors. It was a study. I held out my pistol, ready to fire at any given moment. There was a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye and I whirled, ready to shoot. Upon seeing who it was, I dropped my gun. The clattering sound echoed off the walls.

It was Pinocchio.

He had a knife drawn, probably because he heard the gunfire outside. I noticed a book resting on the arm of a black leather chair. He must have been reading.

"Triela?" he asked, sounding afraid it was actually me. I quickly picked my pistol off the floor.

"We have a mission here," I gritted my teeth as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"How many of you are there?" he asked, grimly.

"Five others in the mansion, four more outside," I answered, equally grim. This was probably one of the worst possible situations to be in.

"Shoot to kill?"

"Yeah,"

He sighed. "I can hide in here. There's a secret passageway behind one of these shelves," he started to walk off.

I couldn't ignore orders. My brain was working overtime, trying to resist the obedience that was programmed into me. I…

"Pinocchio?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

I pointed my pistol at him. "I'm sorry," His mouth formed the same perfect "o" as when I kissed him that first time. I pulled the trigger.

_Bam. Thunk. _Lucky number seven. I walked over to survey my work.

It was a clean shot through the head. He shouldn't have felt much. He still had a surprised look on his face. I closed his eyelids. Something red caught my eye. The ring he gave me. I took it off and placed it in his shirt pocket. He would want that. I smoothed back his hair. A single tear fell onto his face.

I wiped my eyes and walked out the double doors to report back to base.

* * *

A.N.- Sorry, I had to do it. But please review! It's my first fanfic (that I actually finished) so I want lots of feedback! You know you want to press the button...


End file.
